First Time's the Hardest
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: One shot written at the request of Delphi, featuring Tugger and Misto having some trouble consummating their relationship.
**_A/N:_** _Delphi requested an "awkward-but-sweet" sex scene between Misto and Tugger in which the two keep trying to have some passionate sexytime but keep getting interrupted. How could I say no to that? Obviously this story is a not for kittens.
_

* * *

When Tugger first told me he loved me I couldn't believe my ears. Not that I didn't want to believe them - I'd been quietly nursing a crush on him for as long as I could remember, but for the sake of our friendship I did everything I could to keep him from learning of it - I just never thought that he felt the same way. It also didn't help that he did it in front of the ENTIRE TRIBE during one of his "performances." I've never been one for attention when I'm not performing, and pulling someone up in front of EVERYONE and singing them a love ballad isn't exactly the most subtle way of letting them know you're interested. Then again, that's always been Tugger's way. If you could do it with a few sweet words, why not do it with an entire song? If you could do it with a sweet melody why not do it with a full orchestral accompaniment? (Don't ask me how he pulled THAT one off - to this day I still have no idea where he managed to get an _entire orchestra_ **.** )

As he finished singing and the music crescendoed put his left arm around my waist, his right around my back, and kissed me right there in front of everyone. It seemed almost too perfect. The tom I loved had confessed his love to me in front of everyone and our first kiss was accompanied by a soaring melody played by an orchestra. To top it all off when the music died and he broke the kiss he asked me to be his mate. Of course at this point my eyes decided to do their imitation of Niagara Falls so when I had to respond I could barely speak, and had to resort to a nod because I couldn't form intelligible words. He kissed me again and the music began again, this time playing the song he sang for me every year at the Ball. This time it was my turn to break the kiss. After our lips parted I leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Why don't we head back to your den?" He looked back at me and gave me one of his signature smirks.

"Let's." With that, I pulled him close, kissed him once again, and in a cloud of smoke we were gone.

Every time I use my magic to transport us anywhere, when we reappear Tugger looks adorably disheveled and surprised. No matter how many times we do it, he never seems to get used to it. Not that I'm complaining of course, because as I said he looks absolutely adorable as he tries to figure out what just happened. This time, I'd dropped us right on the blankets in his den, making sure he knew what my intentions were now we were alone. I did however, have a question or two for him before we got on with the good stuff.

"Care to tell me what the hell that was back there?"

"That was me finally having the guts to tell you I love you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time Misto, but I never had the courage to say it. I know you hate that kind of attention, but I couldn't think of any other way to show you how much I mean it when I tell you that I love you."

"Well then, let me show you how much _I_ love you," I said, pushing him down onto the blankets and straddling him. I ran my fingers through his mane and pressed my hips down onto his. I could feel him purring beneath me as I began nipping at his chest, and soon I could feel him rising to the occasion. Just as I was about to begin working my way down, there was a knock at the entrance to the den, and in came Munkustrap, Demeter, and Victoria. Thankfully the sound had startled me enough that I'd fallen off Tugger before they entered and when they did I was simply on the blankets next to him. I just hoped I wouldn't blush and give away what we'd been doing.

Victoria was on me in an instant, babbling like an excited child. Tugger fared better with his brother and Demeter, who'd allowed him to stand before they began congratulating him. Munk put his arm around Tugger and beamed like a proud father; even Demeter (who'd never really liked Tugger) seemed genuinely happy for us. When Victoria finally gave me a moment's reprieve from the hugging and nuzzling, Tugger and I shot each other apologetic looks. The mood had be fairly well killed, and we silently agreed that we might as well take advantage and see everyone so we could avoid any further interruptions.

Eventually everyone had come and gone. Everyone was happy for us, even if they were surprised at the shotgun proposal. Technically we wouldn't be fully mated until we danced at the next Ball and consummated our relationship, but now that everyone was gone I planned to get that second part out of the way. Tugger and I had just seen the last of the guests out when I pounced on him and pinned him to the blankets.

"Now... where were we?" I said mischievously as I once again began rubbing my crotch against his. I felt him rising up again and took his member in my paw. "Oh yes, now I remember." I began slowly running my paw up and down his length, enjoying the way his face twitched with pleasure. Just as I felt my own arousal beginning, Tugger put a paw on my shoulder and stopped my motions with the other.

"You want to enjoy this properly don't you Misto?" The way he asked the question led me to believe something was wrong. I'll confess it was to be my first time mating, but he seemed to have been enjoying it.

"Of course I do. Am I doing something wrong? You know I've never done this before."

"No, love, you're absolutely perfect. It's just that all the performing then talking to everyone has left me pretty well exhausted, and, um... I'm kinda embarrassed to admit this, but I kinda... well... let's just say my body tends to get things over with quickly when I'm really tired." For the second time that day my ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. Tugger, the stud of the tribe was not only turning down an offer to mate, but admitting that he had a bit of a problem? _So much for getting that whole consummation of the relationship bit out of the way_ , I thought to myself. _Of course, we both know he'd never let such a perfect opportunity pass him by and he'd never respect me if I let him off the hook for this..._

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Tug. Everyone has their... _shortcomings_. Just do me a favor and don't try to convince me it's never happened before," I said with a wink. My comments earned me a swat from my new mate, but the kiss he gave me after gave me the feeling I'd been forgiven. I stood to leave, but as I turned to leave I felt him grab my tail.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my den to get some sleep. Where else would I be going?"

"You know, traditionally, mates make it at least _one_ night before they stop sleeping together." I hadn't even thought of it. We were mates now. Of course we'd be spending the nights together.

"Sorry Tug. It's still sinking in. Honestly, I've been thinking all day that this was just one beautiful dream that I'd have to wake up from. That I'd wake up in my den or on the boot of TSE1 without you beside me." I flopped down beside him, and he turned to me.

"Close your eyes Misto." I was a bit apprehensive, but I complied. Moments later I felt his lips gently pressing on mine. The sensation lasted only a few moments before he pulled away. "Open your eyes." Again I complied. "See? I'm still here, and I promise you, every morning when you wake, and every night before you fall asleep, from now 'til the day I die, I'll be here." With that, I curled up in his arms and we fell asleep together as mates for the first time.

The following morning I awoke to find myself alone on unfamiliar blankets. I quickly surveyed the den and saw Tugger sitting just out of reach, staring at me with his stunning hazel eyes.

"Told you I'd be here, love. Today, and every day." His words brought all the emotions of the previous day flooding back. He was my mate. He'd asked and I'd accepted in front of the entire tribe. "Now as I recall, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to." He made his way over to me as he spoke and kissed me as he finished. My stomach still did flips every time we kissed (and still does from time to time now). He straddled me and began showering me with kisses and caresses. As his kisses grew more and more passionate and the occasional moan passed through my lips I could feel my stomach tying itself in knots, in nervous anticipation of what was to come. I felt Tugger's paw running down my torso, over my stomach, and down to my manhood. As he took it in his paw the churning sensation in my stomach turned to a sharp pain and and I couldn't help but cry out.

"Enjoying this are we?"

"No, Tug, stop. Seriously, stop."

"Are you okay Misto? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No -agh- it's my stomach. It's really killing me right now."

"Well what did you eat yesterday? Maybe something was rotten."

"I didn't-" The problem became immediately apparent as I began my response. "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I didn't anticipate anything out of the ordinary so I didn't each much, but with all that happened I never got the chance to have anything else."

"Well that would explain that. Let's get you something to eat, then maybe we can finally make this relationship official." He climbed off me, gave himself a quick grooming and walked to the entrance of his den.

"So we're not official until you mate with me? So I can still get out myself out of this mess?" I've never seen him move as quickly as he did in the following second. He whirled around and was on the blankets beside me within a blink of an eye.

"What do you mean? Was it something I said? Are you regretting this? Tell me!"

"Tugger... I am having... some... regrets."

"Oh... I see..."

"I regret... mating someone as gullible as you!" I jumped up and darted out of the den with him hot on my heels. He chased me around for a few minutes before finally catching me in a small clearing and pinning me to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that one Misto."

"Oh am I?" I asked as I leaned up and kissed him. Once again I felt my pulse quicken as he began gyrating his hips against mine.

"You certainly are."

"Well if you accept this form of payment, I think I'll be spending quite a lot." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down onto me. The hard ground of the clear may not have been the most comfortable place for such things, but I was enjoying the feeling too much to care. His scent made my mind grow hazy and his motions set my loins ablaze. All I wanted in that moment was Tugger; the rest of the world could wait. Nothing else mattered. Just him and me. I was quickly brought crashing back down to reality as my stomach reminded me why we weren't still in Tugger's den. "Tug... Tug!"

"That's right kitten, same my name."

"No, Tug, _off_. I still need to eat remember?" The smirk quickly fell from his face as I reminded him and he climbed off me. "Sorry, love. Now you get to see how I felt last night." We spent the next few minutes hunting before finding a couple large mice, which we quickly sat down and devoured. The moment he'd finished licking his fingers Tugger pounced on me. "Well you're not wasting any time now are you?"

"Nope. Now as I recall, you said something last night about wanting to show how much you loved me?"

"Well I can't quite do that from down here," I said, rolling over so I was on top. "That's bet-" I was interrupted by a pained yelp from Tugger. "Tug?"

He arched his back and reached behind him. When he brought his paw back into view he was holding a small rock. "This is the last time we try mating on the ground ok kit?" I nodded and we went back to Tugger's den. When we got there he made a show of tossing the blankets about before speaking. "Well, there's no rocks in here, you've eaten, and I'm not exhausted. I -"

I couldn't take it any longer. I tackled him and began kissing him furiously. I'd been waiting far too long for this and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way this time. Of course, the universe had something else in mind. Just as we were beginning to really get into it, Munkustrap walked in.

"Tugger, dad is- Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. Mistoffelees is just on top of me because we're just having a friendly chat. Of course you're interrupting! Now sod off!"

"Just come to my den when you're done, father wants to give his blessing." With that, he left.

"You know Tug, I'm starting to feel like someone out there just doesn't want us to mate."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm so disobliging." He smirked as he thrusted up at me. I felt his his hardness press against me and made my way down. I was nervous at first, but the feeling quickly subsided as I was overcome with desire. I started slowly, gently running my tongue up the length of his shaft, eliciting a moan from him. I quickly moved on and took the whole thing into my mouth and began to slide my lips along the shaft. Soon I could feel it throbbing against my tongue and he released into my mouth. Before I'd even had a chance to swallow he pulled me up into a heated kiss, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. He broke the kiss and whispered into my ear, "my turn kit."

In one motion he sat up onto his knees and threw me down against the blankets. I couldn't help but let out a moan of my own as he took my member into his mouth, it felt better than I could've imagined. "Like that kitten? Wait 'til you feel this." I cried out as I felt his tongue begin poking at my entrance. He quickly replaced it with one, two, then three fingers, and began moving them around inside me. The feeling was bizarre and yet I only wanted more of it. I leaned up and glared at him when he removed his fingers.

"Are you ready?" I nodded my approval and wrapped my legs around his torso before teasing his member against my entrance, causing me to whimper. "Is this what you want? I'm not sure it is." I wasn't about to let him get away with teasing me like that and violently rocked against him, forcing him to fully penetrate me. It was a little painful, but it felt too good for me to care. I rocked against him rhythmically, picking up speed as we went until I felt him hit something that caused me to shriek in delight. "I was wondering when we'd find that spot." He hit it over and over again, and all I could do was whimper and moan in pleasure. A few moments more and I felt a pressure building in my member before shrieked once more and sprayed into the air, showering us both. Tugger kept going a few thrusts more until he moaned and emptied himself into me.

I felt him remove himself before he flopped down on the blankets beside me. "Guess we should go see my father then."

"Something tells me we're going to need to do some grooming before we do. I don't exactly fancy the idea of walking up to the leader of the tribe with remnants of his son's mating in my fur." We sat there in silence for a few minutes grooming ourselves. "Tug?"

"Yeah?"

"I still have one question for you about yesterday..."

"What is it?"

"How the _hell_ did you manage to get an _entire orchestra_?"


End file.
